dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaraneans
: Tamaranean's possess a greatly differentiated constitution from the baseline Homo Sapiens though boasting a genetic structure similar in their pliancy and openness to genetic modulation. The basic Tamaranean has greater resiliency and biophysical adaptability than that of a typical human, boasting a submolecular structure which better harnesses and stimulates their biology via the intake of Stellar and Ultraviolet Radiation. Similar too, if at a slower rate than a Kryptonian, an individual from Tamaran properly charged via UV Rays gains a greatly condensed anatomy resulting in greater muscle structure, toughened skin & bone density, self-propelled flight, etc. Beyond that they're physiology also spare a couple of abnormalities further dividing them from most other species. Such as bright golden copper/orange skin tone, feline features, bright green catlike eyes, multiple auxiliary organs such as nine extra stomachs, and a prehensile tongue among other things. ** : Tamaraneans can absorb and process stellar radiation, which provides them with incredible strength and vitality. *** *** *** Nigh-Invulnerability: Tamaraneans are incredibly robust to all known forms of injury and abrasion. Being able to survive in the cold vacuous expanse of deep space, resist the intense surface heat of stars and traversal within reach of a Black Hole's event horizon with little irritation. **** : Even when depowered, Koriand'R felt little to no distress when reaching New Rann's nearby sun to restore herself. *** *** *** *** : The absorption of stellar energy also enables Tamaraneans to defy gravity and fly without the need of artificial enhancements. **** : Some of the stronger Tamaraneans are able to traverse the cosmos at light speed so long as they have copious amounts of extra-stellar energy to subside on. *** : Prehistoric Tamaraneans were known to live for an extended period of time well over that of many known species of sentient beings. The eldest of their race having lived for nearly 10 billion years while remaining in his physical prime. -Green Lanterns Vol 1 31 *** & : Pre-Evolved Tamaraneans had more feline than humanoid features, to that effect they possessed razor sharp canines and finger nails which could be used as an offensive measure. *** : They have incredibly sharpened kinesthesia which enables them to track and see beyond the visibility spectrum for most beings. **** : A unique trait shown by Tyran'R was the ability to see through the disguise of another individudal, able to sense that the entity possessing a rogue guardian. *** : All Tamaraneans possess the ability to psychophysically learn another species or ethnicity's vocabulary with little more than a simple touch or passing graze. The most effective means of doing so is usually through lip to lip oral contact with another recipient of the desired community. ** Abilities granted through Psion experimentation/outside tampering: *** : Tameraneans can consciously control the rate of Stellar Radiation intake in order to siphon power from other sources. They can also utilize it to manipulate their assimilated energies into various shapes and forms for practical usage. **** : A couple Tamaraneans are capable of emitting focused solar energy from their hands as concussive energy blasts carrying great destructive force. **** : A skill rarely displayed lies in the ability to shape and reform starbolt energy bursts into shielding or force bubbles to carry things around in. **** Stellar Energy Vision: Certain members of the race can project and emit their stellar energy from their eyes with incredibly destructive force. ***** : Skilled use of starbolt optic blasts can be used to cause the terrain surrounding a target to violently explode. **** : Tamaraneans can also distill and impart their solar energies onto others if need be. Such as how R'yandr had channeled his star based energy force over to Supergirl when she needed a quick recharge while battling the citadel. **** : Tamareneans can focus their starbolt energy into their hands and skin, being able to hyper-heat the dermal layer of they're body in order to flash melt anything they make contact with. **** : A Tamaranean with enough solar energy charge can go without eating, sleeping or needing to breath in lifeless and inhospitable environments. **** : Many who were experimented upon by Psion science gained the ability to emit flaming contrail whenever they utilize their powers. be it for the purpose of flight, energy blasts or releasing a Starbolt Nova; it often has the appearance of an irradiated fireball. ***** : Kori's brother Ryand'r has the ability to detonate like a small scale fusion bomb. *** : Some individuals of Tamaran are capable of casting out their ultraviolet energy as tangible duplicates of themselves. This facet of their powers can be draining though. **** **** *** Telempathy: A couple of Tamaraneans have exhibited the ability to speak too people by connecting to they're psyche. Touching and influencing hearts and minds of others through the power of their minds. **** : Komand'r through, use of borrowed power, gained the ability to mentally connect with another sapient mind. Enabling her to speak without using her mouth even in the vast emptiness of outer space. -Outsiders Vol 3 #32 **** : K'li, Fury of War had the ability to broadcast her mind numbing ire for bloodshead and madness into the hearts and minds of others while guiding their actions like a puppet master. *** : Tamaraneans can siphon the unique solar/stellar/ultraviolet energy of another Tamaranean to copy and assimilate their Starbolt based powers. *** : The god of the Vega System became a creature of pure, unadulterated raw energy capable of godlike feats and abilities. Having all the powers of a modded Tamaranean but greatly magnified several hundred times over. -New Teen Titans Vol 1 #25 **** **** **** | Abilities = * : Many Tamaraneans are drafted by the Warlords of Okaara at an early age to be trained as front line paratroopers whom the okaaran's would sell to the highest bidder. ** ** ** ** * * : The people of Tamaran have incredibly strong wills, but are more open with their emotions than others. Possessing a predominant penchant for freedom as shown in their unabashed empathy. * * * : The ancient Tamaraneans were adept users of magic. | AvgStrength = Megaton range. | Weaknesses = * : There are multiple factors in which a Tamaranean's physical attributes can be destabilized. ** Emotional Instability: Tamaraneans powers are regulated by their feelings, happier emotions initiate and heighten their abilities while negative emotions weaken them to the point of deactivation. ** Overload: If Tamaraneans absorb more solar radiation than they're able to process their cells run the risk of slagging. Causing their enhanced abilities to shut down, potentially for good. * : Should they be deprived of ultraviolet radiation to strengthen their bodies, a Tamaranean will slowly weaken while losing all of his or her powers and abilities. * 'Metallic Chromium Allergy ': Tamaraneans are violently allergic to metallic chromium, releasing Starbolts from their nose when they sneeze. | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Royal Family of Tamaran **Myand'r (King of Tamaran) **Luand'r (Queen of Tamaran) **Ryand'r (aka Darkfire, brother to Starfire) **Komand'r (aka Blackfire, sister to Starfire) **Koriand'r (aka Starfire) * Alisand'r * Karras * Rynoc * Zirral * X'Hal (Prime Earth universe only) * K'li | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Aliens